Reality?
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Lilly wishes she had Miley's life. What happens when it comes true? Trailer inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Lilly always been jealous of Miley,**

_Shows Lilly frowning _

**Miley had the perfect boyfriend, **

_Shows Miley with Joe Jonas _

**The perfect family,**

_Shows Robby Ray and Jackson hugging Miley _

**And the perfect secret **

_Shows Miley as Hannah on stage _

**But what happens when Lilly wishes something**

_Shows Lilly looking at the sky_

"_I wish I had Miley's life." _

**And it comes true **

_Shows Lilly waking up in Miley's room _

**Now she has the perfect boyfriend, **

_Shows Joe "Hey babe." Kisses Lilly on the cheek_

**The perfect Family,**

_Shows Robby Ray kissing Lilly's forehead _

_Shows Jackson giving Lilly a high five_

**And the perfect secret **

_Shows Lilly dressed like Hannah Montana _

**Will it be a perfect life, **

_Shows Lilly laying on the bed "I love this!"_

**Or a wish gone amiss?**

"_I want my life back!"_

_**Starring **_

**Emily Osment **

"Are you talking to me?"

**Jason Earles **

"Hey sis!"

**Billy Ray Cyrus **

"Morning Bud!"

**Joe Jonas **

"Lilly you seem different."

**Miley Cyrus **

"OMG YOUR HANNAH MONTANA!"

**IN **

**Reality? **

"_Where's Miley?" _

_Robby Ray snickering "That's a stupid name." _

_**Should I write this? Review!** _


	2. Chapter one: My terrible life

_Chapter One: My terrible life_

_Lilly POV_

"Miles want to see Twilight tonight?" I asked as I caught up to Miley in the hall.

Miley turned around and smiled.

"I can't I have a date with Joe tonight." She answered smiling.

I frowned, "Oh ok maybe tomorrow-"Hannah concert." Miley whispered bending down.

"Fri-"Family fun night." Miley said even quieter.

I frowned Miley had the perfect lifestyle, a family that WANTS to spend time with her while my family hates me, the perfect secret, my secret was having a stuffed animal until I was fourteen, and of course…..

"Hey Joe." Miley smiled as her and Joe kissed.

**A/N Joe Jonas ISN'T FAMOUS IN THIS STORY!! **

The perfect boyfriend, Joe Gray the popular guy of Seaborne High.

"Hey Miles, Lilly." He smiled.

My heart melted, "Hey Joe." I have a major crush on him.

"Lilly I'm going to watch Joe practice basket ball I'll text you later bye." Miley said.

"OK see ya Miles, bye Joe." I smiled.

They couple walked away.

My life is terrible compared to Miley's.


	3. Chapter Two: The Wish

_**Heres the 2nd chappie!!**_

_Chapter Two: The Wish _

_Lilly POV_

"5X+JK(34)= ugh!" I yelled throwing my math book down. I needed a break.

I walked down stairs and went out to the backyard and sat in one of the lawn chair. First I stared out to the lawn seeing only dark and the outlines of trees and the fence. I stared up into the sky.

It was beautiful this time of year the sparkles that were stars. I began to think of Miley's life, Miley's perfect life. Perfect everything! She even has the perfect house right on the beach while mine was in the crappest neighbor in Malibu. I looked up at the sky again.

Suddenly a streak of light went through the sky, a shooting star!! I smiled and closed my eyes "I wish I had Miley's life." I opened my eyes again. A wind suddenly blew I ran inside and ran upstairs to my room.

I decided I'll do the homework in homeroom. I got dressed in my PJ Tee that said 'Sk8ter gal' and sweat pants. I hopped in bed and fell asleep.

I awoke to the 'Best of Both worlds' song. I hit the off button. I probably put it on Radio Function by accident. I rubbed my eyes to see Miley's room. The room full of posters, and picture. Hoe did I get here?? Suddenly Jackson came in the room,

"Lilly I'm going to use skateboard today bye!" He ran out of the room.

"Huh what?" I yelled.

"See ya sis!" He yelled from down the hall.

Sis? As in sister? What was going on?

**_Review_**


	4. Chapter Three: Came True?

_**Heres chapter three!!**_

_Chapter Three: Came true?_

_Lilly POV_

I ran to Miley's or my closet and opened the door. I began to shuffle thought the clothes to see double doors with HM on them. "Whoa." I said. I ran downstairs.

When I got I saw Mr. Stewart making eggs.

"Morning bud!" He said to me smiling.

"Hi…." I said.

He looked up. "No good morning kiss like always?"

He ran to kiss my forehead. It felt so awkward.

"Um Mr. Stewart where's Miley?" I asked.

"Miley? That's a dumb name." He snickered.

I shrugged.

"And what's with the Mr. Stewart thing I accept dad too." He smiled at me.

"Dad? You're my dad?" I said.

"Uh….yeah. Jackson is your brother." He nodded feeling my forehead.

"You're probably nervous for the Hannah concert tonight." He smiled putting the eggs on two plates.

I beamed, "I'm going to a Hannah Montana Concert?!"

"Lilly pad, your Hannah Montana you know the short blonde wig and such, are you ok?"

I smiled, "Just fine….dad!"

I couldn't believe it, I had Miley's life!!

_**I hoped u enjoyed! REVIEW!!**_


	5. Chapter Four Joe!

**Hey guys srry i haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with another story (IM Convos in the HSM section;) but time 2 continue!**

_Chapter Four- JOE!_

I went back upstairs and put on some jeans and a blue V-neck top. I grabbed sandals and my bag then I ran downstairs to see……Joe Gray!

I walked to the couch, that's where the hottest guy was standing.

"Hey Lilly." Joe said as he kissed my cheek.

EEEPP!

"Hey Joe." I smiled blushing all over.

"Ready for school?" He asked getting his stuff ready.

"Yeah, let's go!" I smiled as we headed out to the driveway.

We got into his sliver Volvo and drove off to Seaborne High.

We arrived at the school and walked in together.

"Hey Lilly!"

What's up Joe!"

"Call me later Lilly!"

Everyone screamed my name. I felt soooooo……POPULAR!

Joe must have seen the look of astonishment on my face.

"Lilly you ok?" He asked smiling.

"Now I am." I giggled.

We walked to my locker.

"Hey I have to head to B-ball want to come with?" Joe asked leaning against the lockers.

I was just about to say yes when I saw Miley sitting on a stair step reading a book. I smiled.

"No thanks. I'll see you at lunch K?" I smiled.

"OK beautiful." He kissed my cheek.

I waved as he walked toward the gym doors. I grabbed my binders and took a deep breath. I started to walk towards the person I stole a life from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHOA! What will happen? R&R! **


	6. Chapter Six: The Concert

**Wat will happen with Miley and Lilly? LET'S find out....**

_Chapter Six: The Concert_

I walked over to Miley.

"Hi." I said smiling a warm smile.

"Your talking to me?" Miley asked confused..

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Why?" She asked again.

I sat down next to her.

"You look….lonely." I said.

"Are you setting me up?" She asked alarmed looking around.

"Huh what do you-"You know PRETENDING to be my friend then...BAM you pull a prank." Miley said gathering her stuff.

"Miley I would never- WAIT!" But it was to late Miley was running away from me.

I sighed and walked to my next class.

-

After school I had to head straight home and get ready for a Hannah concert. I sat in Hannah's closet and smiled. This life was awesome! I would never trade back my own life!

"Lilly! Are you getting ready?" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

I went to the clothes rack. So many cute stuff! What to chose? After 30 minutes of looking I grabbed a sliver sparkly dress with black leggings and gold boots. I put on some make-up and finally….the Hannah wig. I smiled in the mirror, perfect!

I ran downstairs to see Robby in his mustache disguise.

"Ready?" He asked.

I smiled, "As ever."

*

I waited backstage shaking in my boots. I was so nervous! I looked through the curtain to see a million fans screaming, ready to see Hannah take the stage.

"Here she is…Hannah Montana!" The announcer yelled.

I took a breathe and ran onstage. I started to sing 'Best of Both Worlds,' then

'Nobody's Perfect' to end the wonderful night I sung 'Let's Chill'.

I ran offstage. What a rush! I loved it!

"Nice Job Hannah." Robby smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks daddy." I smiled, it felt less awkward now.

"Okay, let's go home." He said.

The whole limo ride home I kept on thinking about the Miley thing. I felt bad…this used to be all hers. When we got home I got changed and went straight to bed to be welcomed by a weird dream….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow Miley was paranoid! Y did she run away from Lilly? Did something happen?**

**XOXOX R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Dream

**Here's Lilly's dream! **

_Chapter Seven: The Dream_

I was in the living room.

"What?" My dream self said.

Suddenly Miley poofed into the room.

"Hey Lilly." She waved.

"Miley, your talking to me, but in school-"I'm dream Miley not the real one." Miley interrupted.

I nodded, "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm here to show you what happened between us in your 'life'." She smiled.

"You know about the wish?" I asked a little nervous.

"Of course I do…it's a dream, now come on." She grabbed my hand.

"What where are we-."

Too late. She poofed me to the school.

"Seabourne school, freshmen year check it out."

I looked to see me talking to the popular girls Miley walked up to us.

"Hey Lilly." She smiled.

I turned around, "What do you want?"

"Uh.…to talk." Miley had said confused.

"Why would I talk to you…you hobo." I gave her the hand while the girls laughed.

Miley was about to cry, "I thought we were friends!"

"Not anymore…geek, come on guys let's go." With that the popular girls and freshman I left.

I stared at the scene. I ran to the freshmen Miley.

"Don't!" Dream Miley yelled.

I went to hug the freshmen Miley but I went right through her.

"What the…" I said as I landed to the ground confused.

"Your not here, neither am I." explained dream Miley.

We were back in my dream living room.

"I'm so mean!" I yelled.

"You can fix this…..maybe…..dunno…..bye!" Dream Miley snapped her fingers.

I woke up to the alarm clock. I needed to fix this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fix what? IDK...actually i do! HA! Hope u enjoyed this chappie!**

**(FYI 4 Miley's Choice Fans i finished the story! Check it out! LOLZ)**

**THX R&R**


	8. Chapter Eight: Forgive Me?

**Will Miley 4give her??**

_Chapter Eight: Forgive me?_

The next morning at school I was by my locker with Joe.

"So then I said….Lilly are you listening?" Joe asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I smiled back.

"You seem….different you ok?" He asked rubbing my arm.

"Joe stop!" I said as I pushed his hand off my arm.

He rubbed his hand, "Alright jeez I have to go." He walked away.

I never noticed how….sexual Joe is.

Anyway I noticed Miley by the snack machine getting her favorite chips.I walked towards her.

"Miley can we talk?" I asked.

"Why?" Miley asked in an attitude tone.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her to the girl's bathroom. I pulled her to the sinks.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry for breaking up our friendship, will you forgive me?" I asked teary eyed.

Miley stared at me. "No way, you made me unpopular, embarrassed me!" She yelled.

"But Miley-"Goodbye Lilly." She walked out.

I began to cry I lost a friend….again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REJECTED! Poor Lilly! srry it was so short peeps. OMG i'm so close 2 finishing....time 4 another upload marathon! LOL**

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Nine: Not so Perfect

**What will happen? LET'S FIND OUT!**

_Chapter Nine: Not so Perfect_

"Lilly! Did you see the new magazine?" Jackson asked when I came home from school.

"No what's wrong?" I grabbed the magazine from Jackson.

I flipped to the page Jackson booked marked. I read:

**Hannah has a BF? She was seen at the mall holding hands with Jake Ryan! Oooh!**

"WHAT? That's not even me!" I yelled.

"No! Hannah isn't- she DID NOT sleep wit him! BYE!" Robby hung up the phone in a huff.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked scared,

"Someone started a rumor that Hannah slept with actor Troy Efron." He answered rubbing his head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"I have no idea." He answered back.

My mouth dropped. This family is PERFECT they are suppose to ALWAYS have answers!

"I'll be in my room." I ran upstairs and laid on the bed.

This is a nightmare! The perfect family…GONE the perfect secret is RUNINED! Miley has it harder than I thought. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hi Joe….listen I'm having a little trouble right now." I said.

"Well I can make that go away." Joe answered.

I smiled, "Really? How?"

"Come over, get naked, bed, you know."

EWWWW!

"JOE!"

"What? No one's home." He said almost yelling.

"Joe your….your….A SICK PERV! WE ARE BREAKING UP!" I yelled.

"FINE! I'll go out with Sharpay than…she's WAY hotter than you!" He laughed.

"GOODBYE!"

I hung up the phone.

Joe is such a pervert! How dare he say that to me! Miley has it **WAY **harder.

"I want my own life back!" I yelled.

I went to the balcony and looked at the sky. Suddenly a shooting star lit the sky.

I smiled.

"I wish I had my old life back." I wished with my heart. \

I closed my eyes….nothing! I cried as I went back into my room. I went to bed.

When I closed my eyes I felt a zap. I ignored it and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow Joe is a sick pervert! (FYI I'm NOT a JB hater!)**

**Poor Hannah/Lilly with the UNTRUE rumors!**

**What was the ZAP?**

**R&R plz**


	10. Chapter Ten: Just a

**Here's the last chappie! **

_Chapter Ten: Just a..._

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed myself awake.

I was back in my own room! The blue wall paper and my single bed which was next to my nighstand with a picture of my mom….my mom! I ran to the closet and saw my normal wardrobe. I picked out jeans and a shirt that saids LOVE.

"Lilly! Miley's here!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I ran downstairs. "MOMMY!" I hugged and kissed her.

"Morning honey." She smiled.

"MILEY!" I hugged her so hard.

"Hey Lilly, I haven't seen ya since….yesterday." She giggled.

I let go of Miley, "Yesterday?"

She nodded.

"It was a dream." I smiled.

"What was?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." I smiled, "Let's just be happy with our life for now on." I smiled wider.

Miley smiled, "Ok chica let's go to school."

I love my awesome life!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANK U everyone 4 reading this story!! I recieved awesome reviews and ALOT of faves and alerts from u guys! Thank u soo much!**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
